Between Dreams and Reality
by loveREMIX
Summary: Yui Hongo is threatened by an evil entity who intends on taking over the 'Universe of the Four Gods'. With Seiryuu's power slowly weakening, she must go back to the very beginning in order to save everyone! *mostly a Seiryuu fic* Please, R&R.
1. New Horizons

**Author's Notes: **I've always been a Seiryuu fan since I started watching Fushigi Yuugi, and I was a bit disappointed that the majority of the Seiryu Shichi Seishi were all killed (except for Amiboshi :yay!: - though he _did_ die in the 1st OVA, but fortunately, Yuu Watase stated that the 1st OVA had nothing to do with the original storyline, so let's be happy about that, okay?). So since I'm a Seiryuu fan, and I'm a lil' bit too obsessed with the Seiryuu twins, I'm making this fic all about the Seiryuu Seven and Yui - though I've gotta warn you that if you're one of those "I think Yui is a bitch, Seiryuu sucks & Suzaku's _way_ better" people, then don't bother reading this fic :winks:. Oh, and just to let you know, I'm a newbie with this whole writing thing, so the grammar and the typing isn't very accurate, but I hope I improve at some point..! And before I forget, I don't own Fushigi Yuugi - I wish I did, especially Amiboshi & Suboshi, but I _don't_.. so I guess that makes it clear for you! X) Well, I think I've been updating this too much so I'll make it clear from here & beyond : (FINAL UPDATE for this chapter: **05/11/08**.)

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:****"New Horizons"**

'_A dream.. I'm dreaming a dream..'_

Yui Hongo stretched her arms out in front of her, waving them, searching the darkness. Her eyes strained hard, desperate to pick any form at all out of the jet-black darkness that encased her. But she couldn't see anything. With fear and eagerness, she moved forward, shuffling her feet to keep in touch with the ground, the only solid thing she could be sure of. There were no traces of light. Only complete darkness in a room of emptiness.

"Where am I? H-How did I get here?"

There was nothing to hold on to. The experience itself was just terrifying. She tried her best to move forward, cautiously and slowly. She took one deep breath. But then shortly, a very faint _pop_ was heard afar from the front, and Yui turned slowly to face the emptiness.

"W-Who's there?"

For a brief moment, she allowed herself the impossible hope that nobody would answer her. However, a voice responded at once, a thin faint-like voice that seemed to be getting closer and closer, and clearer and clearer.

"_Priestess…"_

She heard _it _calling out to her. Suddenly, a blinding blue light flashed before her and the darkness that seemed so terrifying drastically lit up – brilliant blue flames surrounding her now, flames that wouldn't burn you if you touched. A slim figure of a man appeared out of thin air and stride towards her. He was covered in scales and looked almost half-dragon.

"C-Could you be, S-Seiryuu?" Yui asked, rubbing her eyes. She wasn't remotely pleased to see the Beast God. Apart from his appearance being downright alarming, it probably meant bad news too.

"_Priestess.. Help me." _Said the Beast God rather weakly._ "My powers are slowly getting weaker as we speak. Help me before it's too late. Before the book world and your very own will crumble into _his_ hands and everything _he_planned for will fall into place." _

"He? W-What do you mean?" Yui asked, trying to sound braver than she felt. "_The evil entity that's been lurking inside the book world after you and the Priestess of Suzaku fulfilled your roles. You must go back to the beginning and save the lives of those who are innocent. Before I vanish completely, you must fulfill this task, Yui Hongo." _He concluded.

"B-But I can't!" Yui snapped. "I can't and I _won't_ go back there! Going inside the 'Universe of the Four Gods' has been the biggest mistake of my life!!" It had been her last desperate hope. "Besides, majority of the Seiryuu Seven are dead. I'd have no one to protect me!!" She looked down, avoiding eye contact with the Beast God.

"_I had revived them, not too long ago. Perhaps, they don't remember ever being dead." _He said at once.

Yui clenched her fists.

"_You'll find the courage to choose very soon, my Priestess. However, the faith of both worlds is in your hands. If you don't stop _him _now, nothing will." _And before Yui could shout, "Hey wait just a minute!!" the Beast God had already vanished in a shower of blue sparks, along with the flames and everything surrounding her-

* * *

"Mmm.." she tossed and turned in bed and was finally wrestled from the dream by the insistent clamor of her alarm clock. She shot forward to a sitting positing, grabbed the clock from its shelf to turn it off. The red digital numbers on the clock showed one minute to 5. It was still very dark but Yui was somehow fully awake. She turned on her bedside lamp.

"Seiryuu…" she murmured, recalling her dream about her meeting with the Beast God. "I wonder if what he was saying is true… because if it is, then that means Nakago's been revived too." She glanced at the blue earrings Nakago had given her inside the book and sighed. "You really had me fooled, didn't you, Nakago? Not only me, but Suboshi and the others as well." She paused for a moment. "S-Suboshi…"

She could feel her heart pounding just a bit. Just by saying his name, why was her heart pounding? "It's been a long time… but I haven't forgotten you, Suboshi. And if I go back into the book again, I'll probably make you suffer."

Ever since Yui had came back from the book world to her very own, she'd been thinking about Suboshi and all of the events that had happened then: she, being the Priestess of Seiryuu, she and her childhood bestfriend, Miaka Yuuki, being mortal enemies and all of the decisions she regretted making there. However, leaving the book world didn't stop the never-ending nightmares. Life for Yui became harsher when her mother died a few months back. But she promised herself that she'd move on and stop crying over the past. Renting a small apartment to herself, she's made it her goal to get into a good University, and achieve everything her mother wanted her to be. She was dating a certain Tetsuya Kajiwara as well, but she realized that she just couldn't love him - she wanted too, but she couldn't.. and that matter just piled up to the list of problems. She also can't help the fact that even though she was smiling on the outside, deep inside, her heart kept bleeding. And she wished that maybe someday, _someone _or _something_ could help fill the emptiness and loneliness she's been feeling.

She even considered the idea of the whole dream – though she might not freely admit it for fear of something foolish and overly imaginative – that Seiryuu appearing in her dream was some sort of sign. She clutched onto her comforter, and then stood up with a smile.

"Nah! It's probably just some fictional "_the world's in danger so please help me_" dream from studying too much. It must be stress, so I shouldn't worry about it. " She assured herself. "But it seemed very real. And it wasn't like any other dreams I've ever had."

Time flew by rather quickly, and Yui does the same usual morning-routine: _wake up, have breakfast and get ready for school_. Before she knew it, she was already seated at her desk, in the rear end of the classroom at Yotsubadai High School. Her thoughts were still lingering on her mysterious dream, and no matter how hard she tried forgetting about it, she just couldn't bring herself to do so. She gazed out the window, silent and immobile. It was a beautiful, clear spring day. The pale blue sky greeted the world that day and the _Cherry Blossom _trees were fully bloomed. The teacher continued on with his lecture about ancient China, though Yui already knew the lesson by heart – she was the top-ranking student in class after all. Sure enough, her attention was pulled away however, by a cheerful brown-haired who kept tugging onto Yui's sleeve.

"What is it, Miaka?" Yui asked, looking a bit peeved. Miaka Yuuki, she's been Yui's bestfriend since they were kids, and obviously became her enemy when they were in junior high, upon being transported to the 'Universe of the Four Gods'. Well, past is past, and the two have already patched things up and became the best of friends. Yui did feel guilty about everything bad she'd done to her, but good thing Miaka is a forgiving person and forgave her right away.

"Anou.. Yui-chan.." Miaka whispered. "I've got 5 tickets to _Odaiba's Neo Geo World Theme Park_!! Perfect for the gang, ne?"

"Eh? Really?"

"Yep! A grand 2-week stay at the Neo Geo World Hotel, plus a free one night dinning."

Yui, looking a bit baffled, asked, "How did you get such an amazing offer? And weren't those tickets sold out already?"

Miaka gave a small devious grin. "Taka won this "_Gamble and Win a Trip Game_" yesterday when we had our date in downtown Shibuya. Who would've guessed the guy had a secret talent for gambling?" Without thinking, Miaka stood up much to everyone's surprise (especially the teachers', whose lesson had been cut short) and clasped her hands together. "Taka's the _bestest-bestest-bestest _boyfriend in the world!! He's handsome, cute, macho and _just _perfect!! He's got me in a lovey-dovey mood!!" Miaka shouts out heartily, both hands clapped to her face, her eyes gleaming with the joy of love.

The teacher pounds his fists on his desk, irritably. "YUUKI!! I WILL NOT TOLERATE SUCH DISRESPECT IN _MY _CLASS!!" He roared. "If you want to continue daydreaming about that boyfriend of yours, stay out!!"

Miaka immediately sat down on her seat and grumbled. "Fine."

The teacher wiped his teary-eyed and expression and took a deep breath before settling back to his textbook. "God, they don't pay me enough to do this... I knew I should've been a doctor. Damn, why'd I have to take up education?! I hate kids, I hate teenagers."

"Drama queen." Miaka mutters under her breath and succesfully manages not to let anyone hear. The teacher goes on with his lecture as he paces around in the front. Yui couldn't bring herself to pay attention to them. There were other important matters she should be thinking about. Like Seiryuu appearing to her in the dream... or how incredibly lonely she's been feeling.

Later in the afternoon, the school bell rings and students are relieved that school's _finally _releasing them at last, at least for three weeks - three brilliant weeks of freedom.

"… Be sure to pass your papers after Spring Break's over." Said the teacher, with his hand outstretched. "Those who'll fail to pass, you'll be receiving great punishment." He warned.

"HAI!" The students replied. With that, one by one, they strolled out the door.

"Yuuki-san, I'll be expecting _your _paper for the most." He said, stiffly. At this, Miaka laughed. "Of course, Sensei! I'll definitely have that boring history essay done in less than 2 days!!" She said with a wink, then she turns back and realizes that Yui had already left.

"Eh? YUI-CHAN!! MATTE!" Miaka yells aloud, trying to catch up.

"Yui-chan!! Matte yo!" Miaka runs up to her friend, who is already out the gate and catches up in time.

"Mou, Yui-chan!!" Miaka says sheepishly, still catching her breath.

"Anyways, aren't you going to stay at my place for the night? We planned this lunch time we would, so we can pack everything up for our Odaiba trip tomorrow!!"  
Yui shakes her head. "Gomen, Miaka. I'm not feeling very well, so I'm going home."

Before Miaka could reply, however, she was interrupted by a familiar voice from behind.

"MIAKA!!" A man shouts aloud, entering the school gate. He was slender, tall and rather good-looking. Probably around his 19s or early 20s. Miaka's eyes widened.

"Taka!!" She rushed to him with a satisfied expression. "Taka, you're here!! I'm so happy to see you!!" She leaped into his arms and gave him a warm embrace.

"You're pretty cheerful today, ne Miaka?"

"Hai! Taka, lets go eat something after this, okay?" Miaka inquired with a smile. Taka shrugged his shoulders, but nodded anyways. '_Food again? Is that all you ever think about?'_

Yui shook her head.

"Anou, Miaka.. before I sue you and Taka for P.D.A (public display of affection), weren't you about to tell me something?"

"Un." Miaka nodded. "Gomen.. demo, are you sure you don't want to come to my place?

Onii-chan promised to make us a big dinner feast. Tetsuya-kun's coming too!!" Miaka says.

"Gomen ne, but I'm really tired and I just want to go home." Yui replied at once.  
Miaka frowns. "But you're coming with us to Odaiba tomorrow, right?"

Yui nodded her head.

"You bet on it. Not gonna miss it for the world." Yui said at once, just to assure her bestfriend.

"Hai!"

"Well, I'm off, Miaka, Taka."

Miaka nods her head.

"Okay then. We'll meet at the Shibuya subway at 7, ne?"

"Hai." Says Yui, as she turns her back on the two. "Sore ga, ja matta ne!"

Miaka takes one last glimpse of Yui and can't help wonder what was bothering her at this moment. She seemed so distant, so far away lately.

"_Yui-chan.. is she okay?" _Miaka wondered.

"Miaka, well, shall we go on with our date?" Taka asked, tapping Miaka on the back. "We can go to that Kishiwada Diner restaurant if you want."

Miaka gave a little smile. "Un. Sounds good."

Yui lets out a small sigh as she turned on the corner of her apartment, unlocking the door to her bedroom. Seeing Miaka and Taka together still gets on her nerves. '_Geez, could those two be anymore lovey-dovey? Talk about major display of Public affection.' _Yui gazes upon the scar on her left wrist, groping in her memory the horrible moment she set foot into the book world, four months ago, then suddenly remembers her dream. '_But I can't help but envy Miaka… especially now that I can't keep on pretending anymore."_

* * *

Miaka pushed her plate of spaghetti away and gazed miserably at the restaurant table. "I'm not hungry anymore. Taka, you can have it if you want." Taka looked up, hardly daring to believe it.

"A-Are you really _my _Miaka?" Taka asked, suspiciously. "Miaka would never leave her plate of food unfinished. She loves the "Kishiwada Dinner's Spaghetti Special" so much, she could go on eating fifteen plates in one sitting!" He places his hands on her forehead. "Nope, you don't seem to be sick. Are you okay?"

Miaka forced a smile on her face and nodded. "Don't worry, I'm fine. I'm just not hungry."

Taka narrowed his eyes. "You can't fool me, Miaka. Now tell me what's _really _bothering you."

"I'm just worried about Yui. That's all. She seems kind of distant lately. Especially now, since she didn't accept my sleepover offer." Taka grabbed his fork and began eating Miaka's leftovers. "She's fine. She promised you she's coming tomorrow, right?"

Miaka shook her head. "No.. I know my bestfriend more than anyone. _Something's _bothering her, Taka. I just know it."

Taka sighed. "She's probably just tired. After all, she's been recently pushing herself a lot now that her mother's gone. It'll all work out, you'll see." The Yotsubadai student turned to him with a smile. "Hai! I guess you're right. We'll see how she is first thing tomorrow morning – and by the way Taka," Miaka snatches her plate of spaghetti away from him defensively. "This is _my _spaghetti."

"Wha-? I thought you weren't hungry anymore!!" He said with a glare.

Miaka perked up and tugged onto the waiter's sleeve, who just happened to pass by. "Excuse me, Mr. Waiter!! Gimme five more plates of this spaghetti here, please!"

"H-Hai!" The waiter snapped as he marched out of the scene.

Taka frowned, and then switched the look with a grin. "And about the bill Miaka, pay for it _yourself_."

"EH?!" Miaka looked at him with disbelief. "D-Demo, I didn't bring my wallet-"

Taka muffled a laugh. "Just kidding."

Miaka scrunched her nose and frowned. "Mou, Taka! You're so cold-hearted!" she said, giving Taka a "fake" punch. _'Thanks for making me feel better, Taka. I'm happy you're just here by my side. It means a lot to me. Thank you... Demo, I wonder what Yui-chan's doing right now.. I hope she feels better enough to come with us tomorrow.'_

Yui was lying on her bed for the past hour, staring up at the ceiling, stranded on her bewildering thoughts of moments._Why is "Miaka always the one getting her wish granted?" "__Why did Miaka get her happily ever after with a boy she loved and not her?"_

These questions lingered through her mind. She wasn't furious with Miaka or anything. What she felt for Miaka wasn't anger, but envy. Miaka's seven seishi were all loyal and faithful to their Priestess. However, Yui's seven seishi were the possible exact opposite. In fact, the only seishi who stood by her was Nakago, but he only intended to do so, so he could get his wish granted. Suboshi was different from Nakago. He may be rash and impatient, but he stood by Yui because he loved her. He was honest and faithful towards her, even though she'd lose her patience with him and yell at him at times.

Yui turned to the left side of the bed and grabbed a blue-colored ribbon, with a golden pendant embedded on the middle, which was placed atop the bedside table. This ribbon was a part of her junior high school uniform and though it was just a useless bow now, it was still a very important object to her.

"_I gave this ribbon to Suboshi back when I was in the book." _She thought, clutching it to her hands. _"Suboshi.. you were the _only _faithful seishi I had. And you loved me, didn't you? If only I can rewind time. I would've accepted your love.. and maybe, just like Miaka, I could've been more happy and smile some more…" _Yui placed the bow back on the shelf and rested her head on the softness of the pillow.

"_I can't keep doing this anymore… Okaa-san, Otou-san, can you see me from up there? 'Cause I don't think I can keep _this _up anymore. I can't smile anymore.. My tears are starting to show…"_

After several minutes of endless thoughts, her eyes clowly closed, and Yui found herself drifting off to sleep, away from reality at last..

* * *

**Extra Notes:** Okay, so this is the first chapter, more or less. Do you like it? Or do you dislike it? Should I continue on with the next chapter? That all depends on you. If you want me to include anything, or have any ideas on what I should do with the next chapter, just say so :-)


	2. Hanging By A Moment

**Author's Notes:** This is my "writer's block" chapter... so I'm sorry if it fails to impress you, or if some parts totally don't make sense (sniffs). Well, I didn't go to where I wanted to with this either, seeing as the pacing seems a tad too fast. Okay, moving on... so, time for my shout outs! X-) Special thanks to lola123 for the very touching review & for favorite-ing this story. I'm happy you guys like it!! And by the way, Suboshi won't be making any appearances here yet. Maybe, the next chapter?

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: "Hanging by a Moment"**

Seven o'clock the following morning found Yui, Miaka, and Taka standing outside the subway, waiting for Keisuke Yuuki and his friend, Tetsuya Kajiwara, whom will be supervising them in their trip to Odaiba. The Shibuya Subway station was always jam-packed with people, but since it's Spring Break, it was even busier than usual. Miaka gleefully perches on _Hachiko the dog statue _(a statue built in memory of Hachiko, a faithful akita dog), straining hard, trying to search for her brother, while Yui and Taka sit patiently on the benches. The trio had been waiting for some while now, until Yui finally spots the two.

"Oh, there they are." She points out to a tired-looking Keisuke.

"Gomenasai!" Keisuke shouted over an impressive distance, sprinting up the steps as Tetsuya followed after him.

Miaka pouted. "You're late, onii-chan."

"We were," Keisuke panted, "getting the tickets ready, so we better get going in now." He smiled tentatively and Tetsuya shrugged.

"The train leaves in a few minutes. You guys should go ahead to the station. I'll go get the trolleys for our bags." With that, he dashed across the street, grabbed a trolley or two and rushed to follow up with the group. The train bound for Odaiba was announced shortly afterwards, and the five quickly got on as it settled off for departure.

Yui sat at the far end of the train, a few meters away from Miaka and Taka. She gazed out the window, silently, deep in thoughts about Seiryuu, about the dream and about the 'Universe of the Four Gods'. _''Seiryuu… the dream.. I don't understand… maybe it wants me to go back inside that book.. no, that can't be possible. It's all over. Me and Miaka finished the story already… there's no way…' _Her mind wandered a long way from the train ride, back to days spent inside the _other _world, back to nights where she spent alone with endless sighs and regrets. They seemed so long ago; they had always seemed to be never-ending nightmares, as though it had been dreamt, over and over again.

"Yui-chan," Miaka glanced at Yui with a worried expression on her face. "Ne, Yui-chan!"

Yui didn't respond. Miaka turned at the uncharacteristic silence and waved her hand in front of Yui's glazed eyes.

"Yui-chan! YUI-CHAN!" She repeated over and over again.

Something penetrated at last, and Yui stirred a little. "Oh… hi Miaka.." She said, smiling oddly before settling back to her immobile posture, silent and distant.

Miaka let out a small sigh. "Is something wrong, Yui-chan? You could always tell me, I'll be glad to hear you out. We are bestfriends after all, aren't we?"

Yui hesitated for a moment. It cost her something to tell the truth at this time, though Miaka would never know how bad she felt at that moment.

'_Should I tell her about the dream with Seiryuu? No… maybe not.. I don't want to rely on her anymore… I can't. I won't…'_

Yui forced a smile on her face. "It's nothing big… really." She said tonelessly. "It's just that… well, to tell you the truth, even though I hated every moment being inside 'The Universe of the Four Gods', I can't help but miss it somehow…" her voice trailed down a bit. "Especially Nakago… and, Suboshi…"

'_This is all I can say… for now… she doesn't need to know about Seiryuu appearing to me.'_

Miaka goggled at her for a few seconds and smiled. "I think it's natural to feel that way. Taiitsukun told me that once you become Priestess, you share a _special bond _between you and your seishi. And no matter how far apart you are, you'll still be drawn to them. To tell you the truth, I still feel that my seishi are watching over me from a distance… and they're still there to protect me when I'm troubled."

Yui felt a little comfort from the hopelessness she's felt a while ago.

"Arigatou, Miaka." She said.

"Not a problem! That's what friends are for, after all, right?"

Yui smiled. "Agreed."

* * *

"_We've reach Odaiba, everyone. Please gather your belongings and head out the exit once the train has come to a full stop." _The operator's voice echoed inside the train. The train stopped in a certain track, as it opened its doors. There was a flurry of noise and activity as passengers jostled to get their things and raced towards the train's exit.

Keisuke turned towards the four.

"Okay, from here, we'll be taking the bus to South Odaiba. That's where Neo Geo World is. As soon as we finish checking in the hotel, we'll be free to do anything we want." He concluded.

Tetsuya gave a devious smile. "I've heard they've got the biggest Ferris wheels there. Let's go give it a try!"

Keisuke nodded, switching back to his immaturity. "Heck yeah! And we can play in those gigantic arcade buildings, ride the roller coasters and eat!"

"This is gonna be the best Spring Break ever!" Tetsuya exclaimed.

Keisuke chuckled. "The best, _so far_."

"Umm… Keisuke-san, Tetsuya-san…" Taka tried to snap them off of their absent-minded-state, considering their bus has arrived.

'_The immaturity of those two… it never fails to get on my nerves.' _Miaka wondered aimlessly if her brother and Tetsuya really were twenty-one year old men. They seemed more like ten-year olds. No offense there, seeing how childish the two can be.

"Onii-chan! No time for daydreaming! Our ride's here!"

It was a pretty short ride from the train station to the Neo Geo World amusement park - probably about ten to fifteen minutes or so. Upon arrival, the group flocked the park entrance, amazed by the display of brilliant attractions. There were tons of people crowding, so it took them _forever_ to get in front of the line at the counter. And after hours of agony, they finally reached the front counter.

"How can I help you?" The attended peeked out from a small glassed-window that divided her from the five.

"Well, we're here to enjoy 2-weeks of Neo Geo fun!!" Tetsuya gave a devious smile. "Here are our tickets." He grabbed the tickets from Keisuke and slipped it at the small glass opening.

The attendant gave him a wink. "Okay. Just give me your hand," she placed a blue wristband on his wrist, "and you're all set to go in. These are Neo Geo World's all-you-can-ride wristbands. They come free with the tickets."

Keisuke gave her a flirty smile. "Thanks, miss!"

"No problem." She said, allowing the group to enter the amusement park.

"Wow! This place is amazing!!" Miaka said cheerfully, eyeing the colorful Ferris wheel.

"I know, eh? But before you wonder around idiotically, we have to find the Neo Geo Hotel. Hmm it's around here somewhere…" Keisuke paced around in circles.

"I think it's that one." Tetsuya said, pointing out to a building, which was marvelously luxurious in his standard, and incredibly exotic.

"Wow! That's the hotel?!"  
"Yep. It even says _Neo Geo World Hotel_ on the top. See?"

Miaka and Keisuke cheerfully jump around with joy. "An incredibly nice and exciting hangout –

restaurants everywhere – a luxurious hotel to top it off! This is gonna be amazing!!" They raved, still jumping around, hand-in-hand.

Yui and Taka exchanged looks and sigh.

"Like brother, like sister. Must be in the genes." Yui said, sarcastically. Taka nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, in any case, me and _Mr. Irresponsible_ are going to have all of us checked in, right Keisuke?" Tetsuya tapped his friend on the back. "And we're going to do it _now_."

"H-Hai." Keisuke mumbled. "Well, you three better get going! Just give me a quick call on your cellphone if you need anything. We should be having dinner by 6. Understand?"

"Of course, sure thing!" Miaka replied. With that, the two headed off towards the hotel building.

Grabbing Yui in the left arm, and Taka in the right, Miaka dashed joyfully on the middle of the park. There was nothing she loved more than places like this, and everybody seemed to be in the mood to have fun. There were roller coasters to ride, shrieking with terror and laughter at the same time, and the far more mellow carousel. A stop at the photo stand was practically obligatory. Yui grudgingly posed awkwardly, as Miaka and Taka pushed her to the very front of the camera. They tried on balloon crowns, with ice cream to snack on, and road the whirling swings that, if you've never experienced riding it before, made you feel like you were flying.

"Oh, that was fun!" Miaka exclaimed, when they were all back on the ground and walking to the next attraction.

"Demo, Yui-chan, you could've ridden the swings with us."

"No, it's fine." Yui, muttered. Miaka wrested her gaze at Yui, who forced herself to smile.

"Well then, Miaka," Taka says. "Where should we go to now?"

"Umm… Let's see…" Her eyes strained about, searching for something exciting.

"Alright! We'll go there next!"

All of them looked to where she was pointing, to a small isolated booth that said "_Fortune Telling: Know Your Future, Know Your Dreams_".

"Eh? The fortune-telling booth?"  
"Yep. We're going to have our fortunes read!" Miaka suggested with a smirk. Yui and Taka didn't complain. Instead, they followed her every command, as not to argue.

The group made their way to the festive grounds and into the small booth. Yui and Miaka approached the open shutters, their vision adjusting to the relative darkness inside.

"Sumimasen! We'd like to have our fortunes read, please!"

The fortune-teller turned to look at the three with an emotionless expression. Her dark-colored hair covered her left eye, holding an old fan to her right and she was wearing an old-fashioned yukata. Her lips curved slightly to a grin.

"Sure, go ahead. One by one, please." She concluded, raising the shutters.

"If that's the case then, I'll go first!" Miaka said, without elaborating.

She disappeared out of sight with the fortune-teller, as Yui and Taka waited outside the stand. She came out a few minutes later with a seemingly satisfied expression.

"So, how was it?"

"This is great!" Miaka said aloud. "I've got good luck! She said I'm going to get everything I wish for this month!"

"So, who wants to go next?" Asked the fortune-teller, dully.

"I will." Yui volunteered.

"Then come this way, please."

'_I hope I don't get any bad readings.'_ Yui thought hastily, as she stepped into the booth.

It was pretty dark inside; you couldn't see anything, except for the fact that the fortune-teller carried a small candle that slightly illuminated the shadows. They reached a certain room, wherein an old dusty table wrested on the floor and a creepy-looking crystal ball was placed neatly on top. The fortune-teller placed her palm upon the crystal ball and instructed Yui to do the same. The crystal ball emitted a blue light and fogged up as the fortune-teller began reading the words that appeared on the glass.

"Very soon, the _fated moment _will come. You will only meet up with sorrow, anger, pain and regrets. Blood will continue dripping, innocent lives will be lost, and with betrayal and revenge, you'll be taken over by vast evilness."

The crystal ball slightly cracks, and the tone of her voice grew as she spoke. It's as if someone had taken over her body, and she was saying those words on _behalf of someone else_.

"Cries of misery and pain – that's all you'll be bound to hear. There will be a savior destined to protect you. When the moon and stars cross, the _God of War_ will lose power and everything will come to an end."

Yui gasps in shock. _'Is what she saying true?' _She could feel the pulse of her heart beating rapidly.

"Two worlds, two portals – they will crumble. Once lightness and darkness collide, you're true power will awaken."

"W-What?" Yui could feel her body trembling, her hands shaking and her mouth quivering.

"T-This must be some kind of sick joke, right?" She said, trying not to yell. But she knew the fortune-teller wasn't lying. How else would she know about the _other _world? '_This must be the reason why I've been having nightmares… everything she's saying is linked to the dream.'_

The fortune-teller looked at Yui with sorrowful eyes. "Endless days of sighs and regrets await you, dear child. Please… be careful. You _cannot _change destiny."

"Ne, Yui-chan! How's your fortune?" Miaka rushed to her bestfriend as she walked out the exit.

Yui tried her best to smile and to hide the fear she was feeling, but to no avail. "I'm not feeling well… I guess I'm kind of tired, so I'll just head over to the hotel." She said with a frown, trying to change the topic.

Miaka blinked. "Eh? D-Demo, we're supposed to ride the Ferris wheel together! C'mon Yui-chan, you promised. You already missed out on the swings!" Miaka exclaimed.

"Gomen ne, I just want to rest. So please tell me our room number."

"Fine. If you insist." Miaka pouted. "705. That's our room number, and here's the key." She said, handing Yui a small golden key chained to a wooden keychain.

"Okay, I'll head over there now." Yui said tonelessly, walking away. "You and Taka enjoy."

"We'll meet you there in a while! After all, we're going to this fabulous restaurant later tonight. So be sure to feel better then!" Miaka said aloud, shoving Taka as they headed towards the Ferris wheel. "We're going to ride that one, okay Taka?"

Taka groaned.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the amusement park, Keisuke and Tetsuya are enjoying themselves to a nice snack break after riding the roller coasters for more than a dozen times!

"That was a pretty sweet ride!" Tetsuya exclaimed, taking one big bite off his pepperoni pizza. "The more we ride it, the more it gets better. Shall we go and ride the 'coasters again?" Keisuke grinned and leaned on the bench seat. "Sorry, but I'm gonna stop. I just promised myself to an enternity of the never-riding-roller-coasters-again vow. I've never felt that queasy since Ojii-chan (Grandpa) invited me to a volleyball game at the Senior's tournament back in the old days. Believe me, their wrinkled_ skins_ were bouncing more than the voleyball's."

Tetsuya blinked. "Don't tell me that, I didn't ask!" He said, disgusted. "You were the one who wanted to ride that thing in the first place. And it was your idea to ride it repeatedly."

"Hey, I have my limits too, y'know. Case closed." Keisuke stated, simply. "Oh, by the way, I wanted to ask about you and Yui-chan."

Tetsuya narrowed his eyes and let out a miserable sigh. "Well, for one thing, we're _not_ going out anymore. She made it clear that she already had _someone special_ to begin with."

Keisuke goggled at him. "Well, do you still like Yui-chan?"

"To be honest, my feelings for her haven't changed. And I'm still willing to do anything for her. I love her, Keisuke. And sometimes, I wish our relationship wasn't so complicated. I mean, we don't even talk anymore. And she's always busy…" Tetsuya leaned onto the bench seat, and looked up at the orangey-filled sky.

"She's a girl, Tetsuya. And girls are hard to understand. First they date you and then they break up with you. They're very confusing." Keisuke pointed out.

Tetsuya nodded. "Yeah, I agree with you there, buddy. Anyways, who do you think this "special person" is?"

Keisuke chuckled. "I'm guessing it's that "psychotic yo-yo boy" from the book. You know, the one with the twin brother."

Tetsuya gave a look of disdain. "Maybe…"

Another world away from the chilly mist that had blew over Odaiba, Japan, drifted through the peaceful Makan village – a quiet little village inside 'The Universe of the Four Gods'. There lies a small cottage, the home of three. A hard-working father – whom worked as a farmer and breadwinner to provide the needs of the family, a loving mother – whom took care of the family – and their adopted son, Kaika, whom they found drifting in a river one day, close to dying, and decided to take him in as their son. But what they didn't know was that Kaika is a Celestial Warrior, known as Amiboshi, of the Seiryuu Seven; and he will be forced to a future he is not willing to choose.

The family was in the kitchen, doing the usual – cooking, cleaning and setting the table. 'Kaika' finished washing the last plate needed to be washed, and placed it on the table to dry.

"Kaika, why don't you go to the market and buy us some fish?" The father said wanly, placing his cup of tea on the table. "We'll be having a good supper tonight! You've earned it."

"Hai." 'Kaika' replied with a smile, dashing off outside. _'Something's coming… I can feel it. A strange aura... I've felt it before. But what?' _He wondered, walking off.

* * *

The wind blows slightly, as delicate cherry blossom leaves drift through the air. While some minds drift away into deep thoughts, like Yui, for example.

'_I don't understand.. Miaka and I already completed the story of The Universe of the Four Gods. Why does it want me back there? Why?'_

She gazed miserably, her head hung low, as she opened the door to her hotel room. The hotel room was quite handsome – (two queen-sized beds, a giant television, complete with a mini living room and a small kitchen), but Yui was lost in thought, she didn't seem to notice. _Maybe_ it was all a coincidence. _Maybe_ the fortune-teller was just fooling around. _Maybe_ she was just being paranoid. She rested on the bed, closed her eyes shut, as she clutched tightly onto the sheets. _'I don't know what to think anymore…'_

Just then, she heard a vague rumble from down below. A grumbling sound, which made Yui's heart skip a beat. And it was coming from inside her backpack. What was in there? She didn't remember stuffing in any unusual things – let alone things that make grumbling noises. She sat up, and as quietly as she can, zipped open the bag. And there it was – the book – 'The Universe of the Four Gods'! Yui gasped in shock, and she froze in thought.

"T-The b-book! Why is it here?" She seemed to talk almost conversationally, as if someone was there with her.

The book suspended in midair, glowing with a blinding sapphire-blue light, watching her. It beckoned her forward. Yui trembled, but couldn't resist the force that was pulling her in. And then she heard something – something quite apart from the book's blinding blue light turning into a foggy darkness. It was a voice, a voice to chill the bone marrow, a voice of breath-taking, ice-cold venom.

"_Come forth, Priestess of Seiryuu."_ A cold, murderous voice whispered from within the pages. _"Come forth, and let me rip you to pieces. Kill you… tear you… feel your blood dripping.."_

Yui jumped in shock, clutching her face with horror. Her heart thumped rapidly, as she tried to pull away.

"NO! I WON'T GO THERE – I WON'T!! I _WON'T_!!" She shouted, aloud.

But before she knew it, everything inside the hotel room disappeared and faded into the darkness, which drastically lit up to the same blinding blue light again. It felt as though she was being sucked down a giant drain. She felt fear and coldness. It's like she was falling into nothingness.

And then another voice called out.

"_Don't give up hope, Priestess… for your sake, and mine… you _will _fight!" _The voice she heard this time was hopeful and comforting, it warmed up the icy-cold sensation she was feeling, and wrapped her body up with warmth.

Yui opened her eyes. She felt dizzy, and her eyesight blurry. She was quite alone, but where she was, she had no idea exactly. All she knew was that she was no longer inside the peaceful, quiet hotel room in Neo Geo World. She was inside the world of the book. The one place she never wanted to go to. She quickly got up, only to find herself in the peaceful Makan village, in the Sairou Empire. She walked on, hardly aware of the route she was taking. Every few steps she glanced back over her shoulders, just to be cautious of her surroundings. She turned on to a narrow alleyway, only to be unsure of where to go. _'I'm lost… if only someone would come and help me.'_

"'Ey you!" Someone called from behind her. A fat bellied middle-aged man tapped her on her right shoulder. "Yer in _my _territory, and those who sneak in my place, never get out alive." He smiled deviously and grabbed her right arm. Yui gasped.

"Ya ain't from around 'ere aren't ya? A good-lookin' foreigner, eh? – I could sell ya and _make plenty. _But you've got a pretty face. Why don't I keep ya all to myself? Let's have a little fun, shall we?" He pushed herself to her, giving her a forcefully painful kiss. Yui quickly pulled away, giving the man a slap on the face. He grab hold of her backpack and tightened his grip, when she tried to run away.

"Let me go!!" She yelled, trying to run away. The man called for his other fellow bandits to join him.

"Oh, you've caught a _good one_, but she's too whiny." The other man complained.

"Well, let's knock her before we _do_ her." The next man suggested. "Then we can steal her clothes and that strange basket she's wearing on her back."

The three men cornered her and reached for her sleeve, tearing a part of it off, Yui struggled to get out of the situation, but her efforts were futile. _'Oh no… not again. No.. please.' _Yui's mind exploded. She didn't know what to do. No one was there to protect her – where's Nakago? Where's Suboshi? They were nowhere in sight. Her heart beat frantically, fear taking control of her. "Stop it.. G-Get away from me!" She yelled, trying to call somebody for help. The first man muffled a laugh and placed his left hand over her mouth to stop her from shouting. "Don't worry, dear. It'll only hurt for a minute."

'_Maybe if I closed my eyes shut, I wouldn't be able to see what they do to me..' _Yui felt a dull, sinking sensation in her stomach and, before she knew it, the feeling of hopelessness that had plagued her all along rolled over her once again. But suddenly, blue flames wrapped around her, and a mysterious Chinese character appeared on her forehead – as well as six other characters appearing on her body. The three bandits squealed a yell, as a sapphire-blue wisp of vapor shot out of Yui's hands.

The moment the life force hits the three bandits; the whole truth reveals itself to 'Kaika'. The truth that was hidden from him shoots him like a jolt of lightning. And in a blink of an eye, he remembers his former self, his past, his family and Seiryuu. He felt his right shoulder sting, as though it had been cut. He lifted his sleeve up and his eyes widened. There was a Chinese character that emitted a blue glow, but then quickly vanished in a few seconds.

He was in the outskirts of Makan Village, in the markets to be exact. He came to buy some fresh fish for his foster parents, but decided to go to where his instincts are telling him.

"Umm, excuse me, sir, that would be five gold pieces please." The saleswoman handed him a bag of newly caught fish. Amiboshi grabbed it in a second and rushed off.

"Hey wait a minute! You still have to pay!" The saleswoman yelled.

"Sorry I've got something to do!! I'll come back later!!" Amiboshi yelled back, dashing off into the corner.

"_I can feel _her_ presence. _She's_ here. And she's nearby. I have to find her! If it's the last thing I do!"_

The star-strewn indigo sky was suddenly pitch black and lightless. "GET AWAY FROM ME!!" Yui's voice sounded dim and distant. Like it wasn't her at all. A blue electrical shock erupted from her fingertips and caught the man in the place where the heart should have been. He was thrown backwards, along with his two companions, unconscious. Everything burst back to life again, and the sky wasn't so dark anymore. The characters on her body suddenly vanished. She felt her surroundings blur, and everything from her view went pitch black. Amiboshi arrived as she slowly lost consciousness, and caught his priestess in his arms. "S-Suboshi…" She murmured, as her sight turned horribly black.

"_Don't give up now, Priestess… Believe in yourself! Open your eyes at once! You'll see that everything's alright." _

"Are you alright?"

Yui opened her eyes and saw that she was lying on a bed in an unfamiliar, lamp lit bedroom. She felt her body aching with pain, as though she had fell over a skyscraper and been stabbed in the back. Amiboshi was watching her anxiously. "You're finally awake." He said, placing a wooden tray of food on the chair near the bed. His voice was very familiar. She's heard it before. Yui sat up quickly, despite the pain.

"Easy there." Amiboshi said, helping her sit up. Yui's eyes widened in shock, and she could feel her tears trickling down her face. "S-Suboshi!" She felt her heart rise as she leaped into his arms and gave him an embrace.

Amiboshi blinked. _'Suboshi? She's talking about my twin brother.' _He thought to himself.

"Umm, I'm not –"

Yui clutched onto his sleeve. "I missed you… so much…."

Amiboshi sighed, as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm here now, don't worry."

Yui leaned her head on his chest. For the first time, in a long time, she felt safe and protected. Completely oblivious to Yui, however, is that who she was embracing wasn't the boy she loved. But his twin brother.

* * *

**Extra Notes: **Ahh, it was horrible, right? I'm stuck - very, very stuck!! So I really (desperately) need your suggestions & I'm willing to take any!! Constructive criticisms are especially welcomed. Anyhow, that amusement park I'm using in this fic, namely 'Neo Geo World' _is_ a real amusement park in Odaiba, Japan.


	3. The Shadows Of Tomorrow

**Author's Notes: **This chapter's pretty random... a LOT of rambling and etc. X-) And it's pretty long, I know. Well after this one, I won't be updating anytime soon, 'cause I'm busy with my exams, (Yeah, school sucks, grins). Anways, Miaka and everyone in the 'real' world won't be making any appearance here, since time flows by very slow in their world, and they don't know that Yui has been sucked back into the book. Oh well.. And before I forget, I'll be adding a certain character from the Fushigi Yuugi novel, "_Ryuusei Den_" (namely Touka, and maybe more other characters in the future chapters).

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: "The Shadows Of Tomorrow"**

Mount Reikaku – the fortress stood in complete silence in the outskirts of the Konan Empire. It was a run-down territory that belonged to the great Konan bandits, or so they claimed. The Reikaku bandits were a bunch of sloppy, drunkards who, without the aid of their leader, were immature men who _drink_ and have _fun_ for a living. However, they do have a leader now, Genrou (more specifically known as Kou shun'u, or Tasuki, perhaps – one of the Suzaku shichiseishi) has come back to them, now that the war between Kutou and Konan was over. Everything was in peace again, and though Tasuki was reunited with his fellow bandits, he hated the fact that his exciting adventure with the Suzaku Seven was over. And truth be told, he missed them so much it was like having a constant stomachache – he missed the journeys, the dangerous fights and the weird places they'd go to.

So in that particular day, the young bandit leader sat silently outside of the gang's tavern, in a ratty old cave, while the rest of his fellow bandits were inside gambling and drinking. Eyes closed in relaxation, boots propped on the ground, and both hands clasped together on the side of his cheeks. He was reminiscing on those fun adventures, until a loud _crackling noise_ forced him out of his thoughts.

"What the–"

Tasuki stood up, and briskly searched around the area, only to find nothing. "Show yourself, ya wimp!" He roared, thrusting his tessen defensively.

"Take it easy, Tasuki." A familiar voice replied back. A straw hat floated mildly on his direction, and a figure popped out. Tasuki's eyes widened at the mere sight of it. "CHICHIRI?!"

Chichiri looked at him with the same cheerful expression, and quickly unveiled his mask, revealing his true identity. "We've got a problem, y'know." Tasuki couldn't help but feel a bit relieved. '_Could this mean I'd be having another full-blown adventure?' _He thought happily. "Problem? What kinda problem?"

Chichiri shook his head. "A big one, y'know. Yui-chan, the Priestess of Seiryuu, she's here in our world. We've got to protect her, y'know. Something evil's planning on getting her! And it could possibly be Nakago."

Tasuki shrugged. "What do ya mean? Yer talkin' nonsense. The Priestess of Seiryuu started the war in the first place, so why would we help her? Plus, that Blondie General's dead. Seen him getting' killed by Tama." Tasuki patted Chichiri on the back, comfortingly. "Hate to say this, homie, but yer on _crack_. Did ya eat anything rotten?"

Chichiri fixed Tasuki with a rather stern look. "This is no time for jokes y'know." He stated, tonelessly. "Nakago, as well as the other Seiryuu warriors, have been revived, y'know. And Miaka would've probably wanted us to protect Yui-chan. No time to explain, y'know. We have to get to Yui-chan before it's too late!"

"I…" Tasuki hesitated. "Fine. But I wanna bring someone along. He's been dyin' to fight alongside Suzaku's best warriors for a long time!"

"Someone along?" repeated Chichiri hoarsely. "Who?"

"Oi Kouji!" Tasuki hollered, kicking the tavern door forcefully. The young brunette-haired bandit grinned as Tasuki approached him. "What's up, Genrou?" He asked, placing his cup of sake' on the table.

"Well, Chichiri and I are going to rescue The Priestess of Seiryuu and kick some cocky asses!" Tasuki raved, stomping his foot on the ground. "And _you_, are gonna join us! Doesn't it sound fun?"

"M-Me?" Blurted Kouji. "Ya really mean it, Genrou?"

"Yeah, who else am I talkin' to huh?"

"Oh, thank you Genrou!!" Kouji said, shaking Tasuki's hand briefly, then turns to Chichiri to do the same. "And thank you _person with the fake face _for yer approval!"

"H-Hai…" Chichiri said, without elaborating. "Then we're heading off to Sairou right now. We should be taking the southern route, just to be safe, y'know." He instructed, though the two bandits weren't paying any attention to him. They were busy doing their _own_ thing.

"Genrou, don'tcha think we should at least prepare?"

"Right, right. And we need to say our lame goodbyes to the men too. Oh, damn, this is gonna be troublesome."

"And maybe we should pack some food, and maybe some sleeping bags too, and my favorite sword.-"

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" Chichiri thundered across the room, interrupting the two. "No time for talking, y'know!! If you need to prepare, do it now!" Kouji exchanged looks with Tasuki. "He's a wild one, ain't he?"

Tasuki let out a nervous laugh. "Damn right. Chichiri ain't in a good mood today. I think he ate something expired this morning, and his stomach's pretty upset." He whispered, as to not let Chichiri hear. Kouji nodded. "Well, we better get packin'. You too, Genrou."

Tasuki's lips curved to a small smirk. "I don't need anythin' if I have my tessen."

* * *

Amiboshi gazed into Yui's azure blue eyes that seemed to be shimmering in the light. The more he looked at her, the more he found himself lost in those cerulean blue depths. "Are you feeling better?" He asked, his voice filled with concern.

Yui nodded. "But I feel like I've been hit by a gigantic boulder."

Amiboshi smiled as he placed the try of food on the bed. "You should eat. It'll help you recover quickly." He instructed, handing her the chopsticks.

"Arigato…" She said, her cheeks turning faint pink.

Just then, a petite little brunette, probably around 10 years old or so, stepped into the room, wearing a purple-checkered kimono, and holding a handmade teddy bear on her right.

"Sorry to intrude, demo, Kaika-oniichan, Obaa-san needs help in the kitchen."

"Hai," Amiboshi replied at once. "Gomen, Yui-san… I'll be back in a bit. Mei-chan, please keep her company."

The little girl, known as Mei, nodded sheepishly. "Sure thing, 'niichan!"

'_Yui-san? Since when did Suboshi address me with a 'san'? What happened to the "sama"?'_ Yui wondered bewilderedly, her eyes searching him, trying to find subtle hints that he _was _Suboshi. He looked like Suboshi… he talked like Suboshi… but something was telling her that it _wasn't_ Suboshi. He had already left the room, but Yui was still looking at the place where he had last been.

"Hey, 'nee-chan," Mei turned to Yui. "Are you Kaika-oniichan's bride-to-be?" She asked with a grin.

Yui stirred a little. "EH?! Y-You must've gotten me wrong! I don't know who this 'Kaika-oniichan' is!" She snapped.

Mei looked at her oddly. "Whaddya mean you don't know? Kaika-oniichan's been taking care of you all this time! Kaika-oniichan's been watching over you since he brought you here!" Mei exclaimed.

Yui blinked, blankly. "Can you tell me more about this 'Kaika-oniichan'? I am kind of confused." Yui pleaded. "Please?"

"Okay. But only if you're Kaika-oniichan's bride-to-be. Then Mei will tell you everything she knows."

"F-Fine." Yui said irritably, still not knowing who this 'Kaika' person was. "Just please tell me."

Mei sat on Yui's bedside, and placed her teddy bear gently on her lap. "Well… Obaa-san and Ojii-chan found a boy drifting on the village's lake one day. He was closed to dying, so they took him in, and decided to adopt him. Then they named him 'Kaika-oniichan.'"

Yui listened attentively to Mei's story, as she continued, "Kaika-oniichan doesn't remember much about his past. Demo, he's a really good person! He's very kind and loving… You see, when Kutou and Konan were at war, Kutou's forces raided this village. Mommy and Daddy were killed during the raid, Mei was about to be killed as well, but Kaika-oniichan protected Mei with all his might! Kaika-oniichan promised Mei that he'd be there to protect her forever." A hint of sorrow trailed down her voice.

'_During that time,' _Yui thought, _'I was the one who caused the war…'_

"It's all the Priestess of Seiryuu's fault!" Mei exclaimed, a few tears already forming in her eyes, as it burned with rage. "If it weren't for her, Mei would still have Mommy and Daddy..."

'_Gomen Mei… if you only knew that the Priestess of Seiryuu… the one responsible of your parent's deaths, is right here beside you… You'd hate me.' _Yui thought bitterly.

"Gomen, 'nee-chan, but every time I remember that night, it makes me sad…" Mei quickly wiped her tears off with her finger. "If it weren't for Kaika-oniichan, Mei wouldn't be here right now… that's why Mei love him lots… and Mei want the best for him…"

Yui forced a smile, "You know what? I think Kaika-oniichan's lucky enough he has you." She said with a wink.

Mei returned the smile. "You're really pretty, 'nee-chan. I'd be happy if you were going to marry Kaika-oniichan… there are many village girls who are fond of him, demo, you're the prettiest and the kindest! Mei's routing for you two! You're way better than that other girl who came here before."

"Eh? What other girl?"

"Well, she was a foreigner like you too, and she was almost wearing clothes similar to yours… demo, Mei didn't like her one bit! She claimed that Kaika-oniichan was some person named 'Amiboshi' and he was part of an evil group called the "Say-you Shaving team"."

'_Could that girl be Miaka?' _Yui wondered, not minding the "shaving" part.

Mei's expression turned into a pout. "She even ate a whole month's supply of food in one day! She was really annoying. Mei couldn't stand her."

'_No doubt about it. It was Miaka… she's been here too. And that person whom I thought was Suboshi… was Amiboshi…'_

"You're prettier than that girl, 'nee-chan." Mei stated, flatly.

"Arigato, Mei-chan. Demo, call me Yui, okay?"

"Like, Yui-neechan?" Asked Mei.

Yui winked. "Hai. Sounds good to me."

Mei's eyes gleamed with joy. "Ne, Yui-neechan! Mei doesn't have any older sisters… but Mei wishes she had one… so, can Yui-neechan be _Mei's _sister?"

"Sure." Yui answered sheepishly.

Mei jumped for joy. "Wai! Now Mei has two 'nii-chans!! Wai!"

'_I can't revive your dead parents… but I hope being your friend helps you ease the pain you're feeling a little.'_ Yui shifted her gaze around the room, simply avoiding any eye contact with Mei. She felt guilty enough.

Amiboshi sliced the radishes into small pieces, and placed them into the soup that was boiling on the stove. "Need help with anything else, 'kaa-san?" He inquired.

The elderly woman smiled, as she set the utensils and the plates on the table. "Thank you, Kaika. You've done enough… by the way, how's the girl?"

'Kaika' grabbed a chair and took a seat beside his foster mother. "She's awake… and doing well." He added.

"That's good." The elderly woman said, taking a seat as well. "You should introduce us. I'd love to meet her.-"

"That won't be necessary!" Mei cut in from behind. "'Nee-chan's already here!!" Mei pushed Yui upfront, and forced her to shake the mother's hand.

"Yui-neechan, this is Obaa-san. Obaa-san, this is Yui-neechan."

The elderly woman's eyes lit up. "My, my. Kaika has outdone himself again. You are a beautiful girl," She said bowing slightly. "It's nice to meet you, Yui-san."

"It's nice to meet you too!" Yui bowed awkwardly. "And thanks for taking care of me. I really appreciate it!"

The elderly woman smiled. "That's no problem. But give credit to Kaika, since he brought you to our home in the first place.. You seem well and in-shape… Kaika, why don't you take the beautiful lady out and show her around? It's a lovely day!" She suggested.

Amiboshi accepted the suggestion, and escorted Yui outside. It _was_ a lovely day, indeed. The sky was blue and cloudy, the sun shone through and birds chirped around. The village was very peaceful. Although it was a small place, it was still very beautiful. Amiboshi took Yui to a grassy, shady area, near the riverbanks. There, they rested on nature's grounds. Yui found it a bit awkward being with a person she just met, yet looked like a person she already met before and knew very well. Amiboshi was playing a beautiful melody with his wooden flute. Yui couldn't help but be amazed.

"Amiboshi-, err, I mean, K-Kaika," She stuttered. "The song you're playing is beautiful. You're really good at playing the flute."

Amiboshi chuckled somewhat. "Arigato… I've been playing the flute since I was very young." He said, playing a different melody this time.

Yui couldn't help but ask him, "Do you remember? Your past, I mean." _'You've got a big mouth Yui! Next time, think things through!' _She mentally punished herself, regretting for asking that question.

Amiboshi paused, and narrowed his eyes, as he placed his wooden flute back in his pocket. "Yes, I do remember…" He started, "I remember everything… my whole past, my brother, the war between Suzaku and Seiryuu… everything." He said, leaning onto the tree trunk behind him. "When you appeared in this world this time, I felt a presence I knew greatly of, but didn't know what. Then, realization struck me. And I remembered everything." He sounded indifferent, but his eyes gave away his true feelings.

'_I can see it,' _Yui thought, _'the pain… the anger, and sorrow in his eyes.' _She couldn't ignore it. She _wouldn't_.

"When the war between Konan and Kutou started, you ran away, abandoning the rest of the Seiryuushichiseishi, came into this village to start anew." Yui said, looking away from Amiboshi's intense gaze. "I think it was a good idea. You're a kind-hearted person."

Amiboshi let out a small sigh. "It's because I hated war. Everything about it. When Nakago-sama gave me the task of going to Konan and impersonating "Chiriko", one of the Suzakushichiseishi, I was astonished to see that Konan was a very peaceful place and the warriors their bonded with harmony. It was then that I realized I couldn't be part of that peacefulness because I was born a Seiryuu warrior, and my destiny is to serve under the God of War… and I, just wanted so much to escape that fate."

Yui forced a smile on her face. "If I met you the first time I came here, then I would've forgotten the whole 'revenge-against-Miaka-thing'." She trembled a bit, as tears started trickling down her agile face. Amiboshi looked at her. She was so innocent, so vulnerable and so beautiful… yet she was in so much pain... even more pain that he could ever be. "It's my fault… I started the war… I was the Priestess of Seiryuu, and it was my duty to regain the land's peace… but I didn't! Instead, I reverted it and caused trouble. It's because of _me_ innocent people suffered… it's because of _me_ Mei-chan's parents died…" She sniffled, trying to force back the tears that were already overflowing.

"Yui-san, it's not your fault-"

"Yes, it is!" Yui immediately cut in. "Because of _me_, you had to suffer too… because of _me_, you and your brother were separated… it's because I was _so_ damn selfish… all I ever cared about was how _I _felt, and never the feelings of the others around me… because I was betrayed, I lost myself and became a cold-hearted monster… That's why I should be punished. I know you loathe me, so why don't you just kill me now with your powers!!"

"It's not your fault," Amiboshi said, once again. "It's only natural to feel that way. Yui-san, you're human, you make mistakes. But the best part is, you can always find a way to erase them, no matter how impossible they may be."

Yui's eyes widened as Amiboshi wrapped his arms around her, embracing her tightly in a comforting manner.

"_Mistakes… erase them…"_ These words ran through her thoughts, as a past memory flashes in her mind – a memory of her, and her mother many years ago.

**_FLASHBACK..._**

Six years old Yui Hongo colored mindlessly the caricature she'd just finished drawing. It was a drawing of her mother, father and her, posing happily in a beautiful cloudy place. She hands it to her mother, after finishing. Upon seeing the drawing, her mother burst into tears.

"What's wrong, Mommy? Why are you sad? Don't you like the drawing I drew?" Yui asked, frowning a bit.

Mrs. Hongo smiled. "I'm not sad, Yui-chan! In fact, I love it very much. Seeing it, I can't help but miss your daddy." She exclaimed. "But what's this blue light in the background?" She points to a sapphire-blue light that was outlining the three of them in the drawing.

"It's all ugly!" Yui exclaimed. "I wanted us to shine like the light, because we were in Heaven with daddy – just like the angels! But I messed up all the colors, and I can't draw our faces very well either."

"Then the first thing you should do is erase it all! Do you see this eraser?" She hands Yui a small pink eraser, and demonstrates, erasing the faces with a single wave.

"Now you try! With one wave of your hand, you can erase any mistakes!"

"_Remember, Yui-chan… any mistakes…"_

**_END OF FLASH BACK..._**

Yui wiped her tears and looked up at Amiboshi. "Arigato," She said softly, a few tears trickling down her face. "I hope... we get along better from now on..."

Amiboshi felt his cheeks redden slightly. "H-Hai." He replied.

* * *

A few miles away, two cloaked figures walked alongside the isolated rivers, that wound between overgrown, rubbish-strewn banks. There was no sound apart from the whisper of the waters, and no sign of life apart from the two. "Ne, Shunkaku… I'm hungry…" The shorter of the two complained. "Can't we stop and rest for a bit? Or maybe eat something?" She put her hood down, revealing a brunette girl, with a face so vulnerable and innocent, yet with revenge and anger in the depths of her eyes.

Suboshi took off his hood as well, and gave her a firm stare. "Touka, if you came here just to be a nuisance, go back home! I don't need any distractions on this mission."

The girl, known as Touka, frowned. "Demo… staying locked up inside my room is boring. And Chama told me you were going to see Kotouku, and I wanted to see him too!" She explained, clinging onto his left arm.

Suboshi gritted his teeth. "Fine," He said irritably. "Just stop holding on to me like that. It's annoying."

She pouted slightly. "Kotouku might be your twin brother, but he sure is different from you! He's sweet, kind-hearted and loving. You're brash and impatient, and self-absorbed. You're with a girl, Shunkaku! C'mon! Show your "gentlemen" side! If you keep this up, you'll never have a girlfriend!"

Suboshi walked on, still ignoring her comment.

Touka frowned again as she rushed beside him. "You know, that pretty vendor girl back at home seemed to be pretty fond of you… why didn't you accept her?"

Suboshi clenched his fist, "It's 'cause, I already found _someone_…" He stated, flatly. _'Someone whom I entrusted the most the precious thing I had… my _heart_…'_

Touka blinked. "O-Oh…"

* * *

Between wind and sea, between flame and ice. There lies the _Abyss of Shadows_. Between night and day, between darkness and light. There lies Tenkou, an evil god hungry for power and control over the book world and the real world. For centuries, no living being has tread upon the dusty grounds of the cave. Yet today, is a new day.

"I have news that is sure to impress you, Tenkou-sama." Tomo, the Seiryuu warrior, bowed respectively.

Tenkou was seated directly in front of a burning fire, so that it was difficult, at first, for new arrivals to make out more than his silhouette. "You look so confident that your reception will be good." Tenkou said, eyeing Tomo with such intensity.

"I have found the whereabouts of the Priestess of Seiryuu. Presently, she is at Makan Village in the Empire of Sairou. She is not alone, however. Amiboshi, one of her seishi, is with her." Tomo concluded.

Tenkou's snake-like eyes gleamed, as his lips curved to a slight smirk. "We will let our army of annihilators do that job for us… however, we will retrieve a former ally who is in desperate need of our help right now."

Tomo stood up slowly, clutching Shin (his shell) to his chest. "You'll pay, Suboshi. I'll get my revenge on you for killing me…" He muttered. "And I'll make sure your beloved Priestess will suffer right in front of your very eyes..."

Yui let out a slow miserable sigh as she sat quietly on the kitchen table, barely touching her food. It had already been five days since she had arrived in the book world, and she wondered if Miaka and the others noticed she's been gone. _"After all, time does fly faster here than over there,"_ She thought, tucking a strand of her golden hair behind her ears. However, she had to admit that she was glad to be able to meet Amiboshi. The last time she came, she never had a chance to meet him. And over the last days, the two had become such good friends.

"Yui-san, are you alright? You barely touched your plate." Amiboshi said, with an expression of touching concern on his face.

Yui smiled wanly. "Don't worry, I'm fine! I was just wondering… how I can go back to my own world…"

Amiboshi felt his heart sink slightly. "G-Go back? Why?"

"Because this isn't my home… and I don't wanna trouble Miaka and the others by being here… I already caused them to suffer once and I don't want to again."

"I see…" He said, simply. "By the way, how's Miaka-san?"

"She's fine," Yui answered. "She and Taka are planning on getting married."

Amiboshi forced a smile. "The last time she came here... she seemed very upset. I'm glad things are working out for her." Yui nodded.

The elderly woman, with her husband and Mei entered the kitchen, bringing more plates of delicious food. "Hello there," The father greeted Yui with a warm smile as he took a seat beside her. "I believe we haven't been introduced yet, since I have been off to a fishing trip with my crew. By the way, I'm Kaika's father. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Yui shook his hands gently. "I'm Yui. Hongo Yui."

A small smirk etched his features. "You _are _a beautiful woman, and very polite too. I'd be happy if you were to marry my son."

Yui and Amiboshi blushed furiously, turning deep red. "'t-tou-san!" Amiboshi yelled, "Please, don't say such things!" The mother smiled mischivously. "Oh, but I can tell... Kaika, you've grown pretty fond of her haven't you? And you too as well, Yui-san..."

Yui blushed, "Well... I... I..."

The father grinned. "Let's leave that behind shall we? There's a small Harvest Festival in the center of the village tomorrow night. Why you all go?" He inquired, quickly changing the subject before embarassing his son even more.

Mei beamed, clasping her hands together. "Harvest Festival? That sounds fun! Ne, Yui-neechan, Kaika-oniichan, can we go together? Onegai?" She pleaded.

Yui smiled, still recovering from her embrassing situation. "Sure… demo, I don't have any kimono with me… and you should wear something traditional during festivals, ne?"

The elderly woman smiled. "Don't worry, Yui-san. I've got lots of kimonos that is sure to fit you perfectly!"

Yui couldn't be thankful enough. "Arigato!" She thanked her, "I really am thankful!"

At that moment, Amiboshi got down on one knee and took Yui's right hand, entwining them to his own. "Yui-san, I'd like to take this opportunity and ask you… would you go out with me? At least for tomorrow night?" He pressed a light kiss to her knuckles, and she could feel all her blood rushing to her face, making her blush even harder than before.

"B-B-But," She stuttered.

"I promise I'll be worth your time. Please?" He pleaded, softly.

"H-Hai," Yui replied, feeling her heart racing. He was so sweet, and so kind… Yui couldn't help but feel tenderness in his little touches and his small compliments. When she was with him, it's as if all her problems disappeared in a matter of seconds. She didn't know it, but was she starting to fall in love with him?

* * *

Sairou is a bright and cheerful land, protected by the guardian deity, Byakko. It's a land that is more than inhabitable. Today, many of them are meeting in the little village of Makan, not far from the city's capital, to attend the once-in-a-year Harvest Festival. Many farmers and others join together to prepare their offerings, which they will present to their Beast God as a token of gratitude and respect. Tasuki, Chichiri and Kouji have traveled far, and now, they have finally reached the city's capital, where they see the people working in unity.

"What's wit' them all? Carryin' loads of food in that wooden box when they should be eatin' it at this time of day." Tasuki commented, pointing at the farmers.

Chichiri shrugged. "It's for the Harvest Festival tonight, y'know."

Kouji grinned. "I don't know 'bout ya all, but I'm joinin' in this Harvest Festival thing. My stomach could use some chow for tonight. Whaddya all say, huh?"

"I say I'm with ya on this one, pal." Tasuki agreed, tapping Kouji on the back with his hand.

Chichiri nodded. "I guess we have no other choice, y'know. Yui-chan could be here anywhere, y'know. So keep your eyes open!"

"Peace to you, strangers!" Someone interrupted. The three turned around to see a small old woman, wearing a green kimono, smiling graciously at them, with a calm atmosphere.

"Who are you, old person?" Tasuki inquired rudely, thrusting his tessen forward. "Ya ain't an evil witch or anything are ya?"

The old woman chuckled. "I am Shawi, head of this town."

Chichiri bowed his head slightly. "Sorry about my companions… they're kind of drowsy at this time of day, y'know… Anyways, it's a pleasure to meet you, miss! We're–"

"It doesn't matter who you are!" She cut in, again. "I can see kindness in your eyes and I sense that you've come from very far away!"

Chichiri gave a nod.

"That doesn't surprise me! Many come to offer their help! Our Harvest Festival is one of the widest-known festivals beyond our land!" She concluded.

"Quite a shallow old lady, eh?" Tasuki whispered to Kouji. "And she's got a real tendency to be cuttin' people's sentence."

Kouji muffled a small laugh. "And look at that hairdo! Not a suitable one for an old lady!" He laughed, pointing at her braided hairdo.

"You're young! And you have strong, agile legs!" Shawi said, her eyes gazing at both Kouji and Tasuki. "They will be of great use to us in completing the Harvest Festival…"

"Holy shit! We didn't mean to make fun of ya!" Tasuki yelled, taking a step away from Shawi. "Are ya plannin' on cuttin' our legs off to offer it to Byakko or somethin'?"

She smiled. "Dear Heavens, no!" She cried, aloud. "I need you to use your feet on smashing black grapes. They're the finest in Sairou and we'll be using it later tonight!"

"Ah!" Kouji remarked. "So where will we do the smashin'?"

"It's a surprise!" She exclaimed with a wink. "And if it puts a smile on your faces, you'll be paired up with two travelers who've come far away as well. They might be friends of yours!"

Tasuki grinned. "Friends of ours?"

Shawi lead them to an open field, where monstrous wooden barrels filled with black grapes rested in the grassy grounds. "Before climbing up, please remove your shoes." She instructed. The three did what they were told, and when climbing up the barrel, their eyes wrested on two, very familiar people, Suboshi and Touka, who were smashing grapes as well!

"S-SUBOSHI?!" Tasuki yelled, aloud. "Or w-was it, Amiboshi? No, wait, what's his other name again? Oh yeah! I mean, K-Kaika?"

Shawi smiled. "Friends of yours? I knew it!"

"Friends of ours?!" Tasuki yelled, gritting his teeth. "Never, ever, ever in a million years!!"

Shawi walked away, ignoring Tasuki. "Well, I'll leave you five alone. Just keep smashing the grapes with your feet. I'll be back soon."

"Suboshi, what are you doing here?" Chichiri asked him, suspiciously.

Suboshi clenched his fist and gave a smirk. "Hmph. Like I'd tell you."

Tasuki twitched. "Argh, always the bastard, huh, Suboshi?!" Tasuki roared, gripping his Tessen defensively.

Suboshi grinned. "You're just jealous we got here first, slow stupid Suzaku warriors!"

Tasuki gritted his teeth. "Like I'd be jealous of you! My tessen is _so_ much cooler than yer stupid yo-yo weapon!"

"At least I don't look like Ashitare, with those teeth! Suck it up, _fangboy_!"

"Ya just got blacklisted on my blacklist, insane, psychotic, idiot, crazy, weirdo!!"

"You were blacklisted way before I met you, high-tempered asshole!"

"Go back to Hell, brat!"

"Not until you change that hairdo of yours!"

"Shuddup! Your insanity is killin' me!"

"So are your fangs!"

"Leave 'em, alone, _TWINCEST-OBSESSED_, idiot!" Tasuki shrugged, grinning as he seen Suboshi's poutful expression.

"Whaddya say?"

"Ya heard me. I said, TWINCEST. OBSESSED. IDIOT. Seen you kissin' yo' brother! Ya desperate because the Priestess of Seiryuu wouldn't accept ya? Now look," He pointed his fingers to Touka, who was indeed frightened of him. "Now ya got yourself a childish wimpy girlfriend! Way to slay, Su-bo-shi!" He said, mockingly. Touka hid behind Suboshi. "Shunkaku, that fiery-heard weirdo is scaring me!" She exclaimed.

"That's 3 points for Genrou and 2 point for Suboshi!" Kouji announced.

Suboshi laid a grip on his Ryuuseisui as it suspended in midair. "You don't know how I feel… for Yui-sama…" He said, tonelessly. "Because your Priestess is a rotten-decaying-glutton-ugly-ugly-person! When I seen her naked, I thought I'd go blind forever!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Chichiri yelled, promptly stopping the two from involving themselves to a deathmatch. "NO FIGHTING! NOT NOW, Y'KNOW!!"

Tasuki clenched his fist. "I'll let you go. Just for now." He said, rudely.

"Yui-chan is here, y'know. And we are going to work in unity in order to help! Something evil's planning on getting her!" Chichiri stated, eyeing Suboshi with an intense expression, then turning around and doing the same with Tasuki. Suboshi gritted his teeth, and turned his back on them. "Hmph. Like I'd join your stupid group, idiotic Suzaku's. I'm gonna save Yui-sama myself! I don't need any help from you!"

"Argh, there he goes again, Chichiri!!" Tasuki roared. "Suboshi! Yer just waitin' to be deep-fried aren't ya? Don't worry! I'll grant ya yer wish! REKKA SHI–"

"THERE'LL BE NO FIGHTING HERE!" Shawi immediately grabbed his tessen, gripping it with all her might, "Makan Village is a peaceful village!! Unless you want to be punished severely for your actions?"

Tasuki paused. "F-Fine. No fightin'."

Shawi smiled. "Good! When you've finished, there's another tub full of grapes waiting for you all. And then a relaxing supper by the fire!"

* * *

Yui gazed at her reflection on the mirror, as the elderly woman brushed her long blonde hair into loose braids. She couldn't be thankful enough to be able to borrow one of their beautiful kimonos. She had chosen a light-colored orange one, with tiny cherry blossom flowers sewed on the garment. "Arigato for lending me this kimono! It's very beautiful,"

The elderly woman smiled. "No problem. It fits you perfectly, and you look very pretty. Kaika will be transfixed."

Yui was flushed. "A-Arigato…"

Amiboshi played a cheerful melody on his flute outside, as Mei watched him, a small smile etched on her face. "Kaika-oniichan looks handsome today!" She exclaimed, pointing at him.

Amiboshi smiled lightly at her compliment.

"Ah, Yui-neechan!" Mei said, suddenly, looking past him. Amiboshi turned around to see Yui standing in the doorway, wearing her kimono. She smiled shyly, twirling a strand of her hair with her finger. She looked very beautiful... the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He blushed lightly.

"Wow, nee-chan, you look sooo pretty!!" Mei commented, rushing to her. "Ahh, everyone looks so pretty today. How about Mei? Does Mei look pretty too?"

"Hai! Mei-chan looks very cute!" She glanced at Amiboshi, who was still blushing. "And so does your Kaika-niichan,"

"Well, it's time you all get going," The elderly woman said, seing them off.

"Ano, obaa-san, you sure you're not going with us?" Mei asked. "It's gonna be fun! Really fun!" The elderly woman chuckled. "I'd love to, but I'm oretty old. And your father is very tired, I need to take care of him. But, enjoy your night!"

"HAI!" Mei squealed, clinging onto Yui and Amiboshi. "Sounds good to me! Let's get going!"

They reached the center of the village which was filled with hundreds of villagers and farmers, food-stands, small carnival rides, and at the center of the festive ground was an enormous statue of Byakko, with smashed-black grapes surrounding it. Amiboshi and Yui went around, as Mei tagged along – they enjoyed everything, it was a night to remember! After hours of excitement, they rested on the small wooden benches just near the food-stands. The night was young and still. The stars twinkled brightly in the midnight-blue sky, and the pale moon shone in the middle. A double-shooting star streaked across the velvet sky, leaving trails of stardust in its wake.

"Look, look!" Mei exclaimed, pointing towards the dying star. "It's a double shooting star! Let's all make a wish!!"

Yui and Amiboshi exchanged looks and smiled. "Okay."

Yui crossed her fingers and closed her eyes, and then she solemnly whispered, "I wish… everything turns out alright…"

"You're not supposed to say it, or else your wish won't come true," Amiboshi scolded her gently. Yui pouted and frowned. "Fine." She said, sticking her tongue out, but stopped when she realized Amiboshi was looking at her with a serious expression.

"I-I was just joking!" Yui said, avoiding his gaze.

"Yui-san… I…" He hesitated. Yui's cheeks flushed a faint red color. "I…"

"Ey, what's with you two?!" Mei interrupted.

"N-Nothing!! Nothing's wrong with me and Yui-san!" Amiboshi snapped, turning his head. _'Damn… why does she always have to interrupt?'_

Mei raised a brow, seeming unconvinced. "Hmm, is that so? Then, why do you look so red?"

Amiboshi twitched. "Cause it's hot?" He reasoned.

"Really, Kaika-oniichan… you like her don't you?" Mei whispered.

"W-What makes you think that?! I just met her!" He snapped, blushing harder than ever. Mei grinned. "See?"

"HELP! HELP ME!" The fierce cry of a woman caught their attention. It was a horrible squealing yell.

"W-What was that?"

Meanwhile, in the other side of the festival grounds – Tasuki, Chichiri and Kouji are enjoying themselves to a small buffet inside a small tavern. Shawi had cooked them a wonderful meal. "Here's another serving! Help yourself, please. You've earned it." She said with a smile.

"Damn, I'm beat!" Tasuki said, getting a handful of delicious food on his plate.

"Yer tellin' me? I never imagined smashin' grapes could be exhaustin'!" Kouji exclaimed, taking a sip of hot tea.

"Stop complaining," Chichiri said. "We're lucky we got to eat in the first place!"

Tasuki gritted his teeth. "Yeah, but the worst part is, we're still eatin' with them rotten Seiryuu brats!"

Suboshi glared at him. "You got a problem with me, Fangboy?!"

"A problem?! Yer a pain in the hole!"

"So are you! You don't see me complaining!"

"Yer askin' for it, bastard!" Tasuki clenched his fist to a ready-to-punch mode, but was interrupted by the tavern door getting smashed by a monstrous-like creature, with gigantic fangs and a full-scaled body, running past them.

"W-What the hell is _that_ thing?"

Commotion ran through the whole festival, as these monstrous creatures destroyed everything in its place.

"Help me! Please, my son! He's…"

Amiboshi stood up to comfort the woman. "It's okay, miss. Don't worry. What happened?"

"I-It was a m-monster! H-He attacked u-us. T-Took m-my son…" She sobbed, her tears overflowing. And then, out of nowhere, out of nothing, they were surrounded. At least twenty monstrous figures, suspending in midair, formed a vast circle in the midst of the three. Screams, a blaze of silver light on every side, as the woman rolled over, unconscious.

"N-Nee-chan! T-There everywhere!" Mei shouted, her voice filled with fear and desperation, as her vision went dark, and she too, fell unconscious. She was curled on the ground, her arms clamped over her face.

"Do something! Anything!" Yui pleaded, turning to Amiboshi, her whole body trembling and shaking. Amiboshi hesitated at first, but looking at Yui's determined expression, he nodded. He grabbed his flute, and started playing a high-pitched melody that grew faster and faster, and higher and higher by the second. "What are you doing?!" Yui yelled, frantically. "When I said 'do anything', I didn't mean 'play your flute'! Now is NOT the time to serenade us with music!" Amiboshi ignored her, and focused his attention on his flute. Suddenly, he was surrounded by a blue aura, and two of the monstrous figures in front clutched their heads with their hands, and dropped dead on the ground.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Yui raved. "Now just keep doing it until every single one of 'em dies!"

Amiboshi suddenly paused, as the blue aura surrounding him vanished completely. "I don't know why, but all of my chii just vanished!" He looked around desperately, trying to pick up anybody that could help them, but nobody was there. Most of the villagers gad evacuated the area, and all that was left were houses and taverns in shambles.

"WHAT?!" Yui shouted.

"I can't use my abilities. It's as if all of my powers were sucked out of me!"

Yui gasped. "Then, what are we going to do?!"

Before Amiboshi had time to reply, the creature glided towards them with blinding speed. It was hovering over the ground. _"Come with us… Priestess of Seiryuu… and we will spare your friends…" _It said with a cold, murderous voice, as it turned to Yui. _'Come with us…' _Yui lost any sense of what was happening as her vision went dark. _'Yes… come with us… come…' _It said, as Yui slowly strode forward. She felt a strong force pursuing her forward. She couldn't stop it.

"NO! Yui-san! Don' t go with them!!" Amiboshi yelled, trying to stop her, but was thrust backwards by another monstrous figure. _'Dammit… I can't get to her! It's like she's in some sort of trance! And these creatures…"_

Yui was already just a few yards close to the creature.

"YUI-SAN! STOP!!" Amiboshi bellowed, trying to get to her. The creature shot him with a blaze of silver wisp, and he was thrown aback to a tree.

"Yui-san… don't… go…" He said weakly, forcing his body to stand. The creature's icy fingers were closing in his throat. He could smell its putrid, death-cold breath, filling his own lungs, drowning him. "Amiboshi… Amiboshi!!" Yui finally snapped out of it.

"_Death's the only solution for persistent humans like you."_ It said, smashing his wooden flute with it's scaly tail, before thrusting him back to the earth-cold ground. Yui could not take it in, and her terror for the others was paramount. "STOP IT!" She cried. "DEATH'S NO SOLUTION! It's a MISTAKE! A mistake!!" In the middle of the unspeakable confusion… Yui's mind was clouded with shock, desperation and outrage. And she remembers that simple, definite gesture…

"_You can erase any mistake, Yui-chan… remember, any mistake…" _A gesture she now repeats mechanically without thinking. She held her hand up, and waved it to the right, as if she was holding an eraser. And in one, fleeting moment, all of the monstrous creatures disappear by her will.

For Amiboshi, who she considers her faithful and loyal seishi…

For Mei, who she considers her young sister…

and for the citizens who she is beginning to consider her own people… Forever.

_**One instant.**_

"Did we get here too late?" Tasuki asked, standing on top of a building with Chichiri and Kouji, looking a bit fumed, as he watched over the whole grounds.

_**One glance.**_

"It's Yui-chan, y'know!" Chichiri exclaimed, pointing to Yui.

_**One word.**_

"Yui-sama!" Suboshi yelled, as he rushed to her aid with Touka tagging along.

_**At times, it takes very little to completely change people's destinies… and to divide them…**_

The dark sky drastically lit up, as the sun beamed out, signifying a new day. 'What did I just do?' Yui wondered, looking up at Suboshi, with wide eyes. "S-Suboshi…?" She ran to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, overcome by emotion. "It's you… it's really you, right?" Tears flowed down her cheeks, and she looked into his eyes. He nodded slightly.

"Kotouku!!" Touka cried, helping Amiboshi up. "You're badly injured! Are you okay?"

"Touka? W-Why are you here?"

"No time for that!" she snapped, quickly wiping her tears. "You saved everyone, Kotouku! You did, ne?" She asked, her eyes gleaming. Amiboshi glanced at Yui and Suboshi, and shook his head slowly. "Yui-san... she... saved us..."

Realization struck Yui, as she immediately let go of Suboshi and walked towards Amiboshi and Touka, with teary eyes. "Amiboshi… I'm sorry… I couldn't stop them from hurting you." She kneeled down. Amiboshi lifted his hand and cuffed one side of her cheek. "Yui-san…" He smiled weakly. "I'm glad… you're safe…"

* * *

**Extra Notes:** That ends the third chapter! Well, how was it? Wasn't too bad, right? Or was it? Twelve pages was a lot of effort on me. I did this chapter on a rush, just to let you know. So again, don't mind the errors. Maybe I should get a beta if these stupid grammatical errors are getting in the way of the whole story... oh, and for those of you who don't know, "Shunkaku" and "Kotouku" are Suboshi and Amiboshi's real name (with their surname, "Bu"). Well, do review and tell me what you think! ) Ja ne!


	4. This isn't chapter four

Hey _you_, readers!! :-) 'loveREMIX- here!

Well, in case you're wondering, _yes_, I'm still alive and kicking; and _no_, this isn't the fourth chapter. I just have to let you all know that I'm putting this story on hold, so I may or may not be working on it for a while… I apologize for the wait, but I just can't seem to find the words to write the rest of the story. I got it all planned out (I even have an idea about the plotline for the ending), but I just can't seem to transfer my imagination on paper; I think this thing is called the deadly "Writer's Block", am I right? _I think I have it! Uh-oh!_

So, I'm going to take a teensy weensy little break – I'm not going to discontinue it, don't worry! As much as I'd love to grab my pencil and continue writing, I just can't. But I really wish I could! But then again, I can't. Plus, I've got too many activities for this summer, so part of that sucked half of my writing time (other half, well, I just lay around and sleep, or watch T.V.). I really am sorry (_sniffs_). Maybe I'm just not cut out to be a writer… either that, or I'm just too lazy! _I can't help it! _

Well… as I'm typing this, I'm thinking about the plotline for the next chapter (I already got the ending done in my head, so it's all good); Nakago and Soi will appear in the next one! _I think. _And Nakago will be very, very evil (_smile_)! As for Soi… _no comment_. I think she'll probably be a little kinder than she was in the original series. I'll even make her and Yui become friends! _Maybe. We'll see! _And since many of you readers want Amiboshi and Suboshi fighting over Yui, I'll make it happen! Oh, my imagination's working again! _Oh wait, false alarm!_

Anyways, I'm really very happy that you guys like the story so far and are willing to follow it. _Awwe, thanks you guys! _I'm also very thankful to the reviewers who've given me such awesome reviews; trust me, you guys brighten up my day! (_smile_) Thank you! What's it in Japanese again? _Oh yeah._ Arigatou Gozaimasu!

So, once I get completely cured from this 'Writer's Block', I'll start writing! I promise... _really. _So once my head starts working, and my hand starts moving, I'll get to work on the next chapter, alright? _Alright._

Well, ciao! _At least for now._

Love, love, love,

-loveREMIX- (written on 6/26/08)


End file.
